


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Clause

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Household Madness with Wilford and Antoinette [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Awkward Conversations, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute, Fluff, Gifts, Ireland, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Same-Sex Marriage, Suspenders, couples, moustaches, wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: More fluff from the Fischbach-McLoughlin household ft Wilford <3





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Clause

**Author's Note:**

> Writing these because that child is a saviour xD

It was Christmas day in the Fischbach-McLoughlin household, and Mark and Jack were watching Wilford open his gifts. His brown eyes were wide with surprise as he opened every gift like it was the first, and his parents loved that about him. Their little boy was a bottomless pit of questions and wonder.

"Dad! Daddy! Look!" He squealed, running over to them with a small playset of pink suspenders and a pink moustache. "It's adorable!" He squealed, ripping the package open. Jack slit his eyes at Mark who laughed, pretending that he didn't buy their son the one thing Jack had said he didn't want him to have.

"Mark, he's never gonna take t'at off!" Jack whispered to him, thick eyebrows furrowed close.

"It's fine, honey. I promise, okay? Plus, I think it would go great with his favorite yellow shirt and khakis."

"You don't have a stylistic bone in yer body Fischbach." Jack says, adjusting his legs in his husband's lap.

"Do I look like a grownup now, daddy?" Wilford asked, eyes trained onto Jack.

"Oh gosh! Where's our wee tot, Mark? All I see is a handsome young gentleman!" Jack smiled, sending their son into a fit of giggles.

"I dunno, he was here just a second ago...." Mark mused, standing up and picking Wilford up to look behind him. "Have you seen him, young man?"

Wilford laughed, taking off the moustache and pushing the suspenders down with joy. "Here I am dad!"

Jack gasped in surprise. "Oh my! Wilford there ye are! We were worried!"

Wilford giggled again, shaking his head. "It was me the whole time daddy!"

Mark smiled, brushing hair out of Will's eye. "Could've fooled us! You looked so grown up!" He said, lifting Will off the ground with a huff and bringing him to sit with them on the couch. He shifted around a bit, resting his small legs onto Jack's.

"Hey daddy?" He whispered to Jack, glancing back at Mark with worried eyes.

"What is it mo ghrà?"

"I won't tell papa Mark your secret." He replied, unaware that his whispering voice was about as good as his inside voice, which needed just a little work. Jack looked at Mark with a raised eyebrow, then back at Will.

"What secret, mhuirnín?"

"That I saw you kissing Santa last night. You two were kinda loud."

Mark covered his mouth with his hand to hold back a laugh as Jack's face flushed red.

"What do ye mean, Wilford? Ye were supposed to be in bed!" Jack squealed, voice high like a squeaky toy from embarrassment. Wilford turned a pink color as his eyes cast down and he shrugged.

"I wanted to know what the sound was..."

"Awww leanbh, it's okay. I'm not mad at ye." Jack said, rubbing soothing circles in his son's back as his father bursted into laughter. "Dún é!" He whispered, as Wilford's head popped up.

"What's so funny, dad?" He said, emerald eyes sparkling as he watched Mark carefully.

"Yeah, _dad_ , what's s'funny?" Jack said,  
rolling his eyes.

"Will, you should work on your inside voice." He smiled, poking Wilford's pink nose.

"Oops, sorry daddy." He tried to whisper to Jack, but Jack chuckled at him.

"It's okay. Besides, yer father knows. It's bad to keep secrets darlin'." Jack said, kissing Wilford's forehead as he played in his hair.

"You're okay with daddy kissing Santa, dad?" Wilford's eyes blew wide, and Mark bit his lip. He couldn't tell Wilford cheating was okay, but he didn't wanna tell his 4 year old that Santa wasn't real. But...he could tell him he _was_ Santa. Smart ideas Mark.

"Hm...can you keep a secret?"

He asked, and Wilford nodded eagerly as Jack looked at him questionably.

"I _am_ Santa. But you can't go telling people, okay Will?"

Wilford's eyes blew wide in astonishment as he smiled wide, turning to Jack.

"You married _Santa_???" He asked him, and Jack only laughed and nodded.

"Sure honey, yeah I married _Santa_."

Wilford was back to himself again, a bundle of wonderous joy as he ran around celebrating that his father was Santa. Jack leaned into Mark on the couch, placing his feet on the floor.

"Santa? Really? Yer insane."

"He'll forget I even said it sooner or later. Besides, he'll probably be preoccupied again by that moustache and suspenders. "

"That I _specifically_ told ye not to buy."

Mark gasped as smacked his chest. "What? I did no such thing!" He said, relaxing back onto the couch with a smirk. "The elves _made_ it."

" _Mark!_ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Notes are not my forte and my train of thought is off schedule.


End file.
